Sorry na yaar
by cid98
Summary: Shreya is angry with Vineet...want to know why...just peep in to know the reason...its a one-shot...plzz read & review...***EDITED VERSION***


**Sorry naa yaar**

**...Morning CID Bureau...**sab officers kam mein lage huae thae...tabhi shreya aur vineet bureau mein aaye...sabko gud morning bol kar kam mein laggaye...

Vineet ka man kam mein nahi lagraha tha...

Purvi (vineet ke paas jakar dheere se) :: Kya hua...aaj kam mein man nahi lagraha...?

Vineet :: Haan...ek problem hain...

Purvi :: Kya hua...?

Vineet :: Shreya mujhse naraz ho gayi hai...(sad face banate huae)

Purvi :: kyun aisa kya kardia tumne...?

Vineet :: woh actually...

**FLASHBACK**

_ek din pehle shaam ko vineet shreya ko uske ghar drop karnae gaya tha toh ussne usse coffe peene ghar bhulaliya tha...& coffee ke liye woh kabhi na nahi karta khaas kar shreya ki haath ki coffee ho toh kabhi nahi aur woh uske saath uske ghar chalaa gaya..._

_jaise he shreya ne darwaza khola..._

_"DIDIIIIIIII..." Shreya ki behen ne usse gale lagaliya...Vineet shocked tha_

_"Ewww...chod mujhe...oye vidya...chod mujhe...kitnae baar kaha hai mujhe aise gale mat lagaya kar..." Shreya ne gusse se kaha_

_"Sorry..." vidya ne kaha...aur tabhi vidya ne vineet ko darwaze pe khade huae dekha aur shreya se pucha... "yeh kaun hai...tumhara boyfriend...huh...?"_

_Shreya gusse se " offoh vidya just because mein iske saath aayi hun woh mera bf nahi banjayega..."_

_"okay okay sorry..."_

_Shreya andar coffee banane chali gayi..._

_(Convo b/w vineet & vidya)_

_Vidya :: Hello..._

_Vineet :: Hello...(feeling a bit awkward)_

_Vidya :: Shreya humesha se hee aisi hai...u know...kabhi kabar aisa lagta hai ki wo mujhe hate karti hai..._

_Vineet :: Kyun...aisa kyun lagta hai tumhae...?_

_Vidya :: aapnae dekha na abhi jab meine usse gale lagaya toh kaise mujhse dooor chali gayi...  
_

_Vineet :: aisa nahi hai...kuch log hote hai jo apnae emotions publically display nahi kartae...  
_

_Vidya :: still...mein kabhi bhi uske liye kuch bhi lati hun woh bas usse dekhti hai accha hai kehkar rakhdeti hai...aur usse bhool jati hain..._

_Vineet :: aisi koi bat nahi hai...tumhae uske sare negative points dikhahae hai lekin kabhi ye socha ki woh aisa behave kyun karti hai..._

_Vidya :: Nahi..._

_Vineet :: woh tumsab ki bohut fikar karti hain...bas bahar kisi ko dikhati nahi hain..._

_Vidya :: but aisa kyun...?_

_Vineet :: how would I know that...?_

_Shreya (coffee late huae) :: how would u know kya...?_

_Vidya :: kuch nahi..._

_Shreya :: kuch toh hai...baat kya hai...(enquiringly)_

_Vidya :: hum ye decide karrahae thae ki tum darpok ho ya nahi...(a bit mischievously)_

_Shreya (fuming with anger) :: mein darpok nahi hun...isse kehdo Vineet..._

_Vineet :: uh...ye darpok nahi hai..._

_Vidya :: accha agar ye darpok nahi hai...toh ye apne feelings sabse chupati kyun hai...jiske bare mein woh jaisa feel karti hain bata kyun nahi deti...DARPOK..._

_Shreya :: aisa kuch nahi hai mein apni feelings nahi chupati..._

_Vineet :: waise sach kahun toh tum apne feelings chupati ho..._

_Vidya :: AAHA...aaj toh tumhara dost bhi mera side le raha hain..._

_Shreya (gusse se vineet ko dekhte huae) :: Dagabaaz...Dhokebaaz...tum bohut gandhe ho...mein tum haina mujhse baat mat karo...aur...aur tumhae mere haath ki coffe bohut pasand hai na...toh ab usse bhool jao...tumhae woh kabhi nahi milegi...aur jo coffee aaj tumhare liye banayi na woh bhi nahi dungi tumhae..._

_aur Shreya waha se chali gayi..._

_Vineet (vidya ki taraf dekhte huae) :: Tum bhi na...tumhae sirf aag lagana ata hai kya...?_

_Aur wo bhi Shreya ke peeche usse manane chala gaya..._

**Flashback** **Ends**

Vineet :: uske baad se usse manane ki koshish karraha hun woh nahi manrahi...

Purvi :: waisae Vidya ne baat patae kee ke hai...Shreya apnae feelings chupati hai...

Vineet :: Haan...woh toh hai...par mein aaj tak nahi samajh paya kee kyun...

Purvi :: Hmmm...ek kaam karo shaam ko jab kaam khatam ho jaye toh usse ice-cream khilane le jao...agar ussne le liya toh woh tumse naraz nahi hai...

Vineet :: aur agar ussne nahi liya toh...

Purvi :: nahi liya toh...tu ussse vada kar ki woh jo bolegi woh tum karogae...

Vineet :: will it work?

Purvi :: 100%...

Vineet :: OK...

**...Evening...**

Vineet :: Shreya...

Shreya :: Hmmm...(uska mood off tha)

Vineet :: bahar chalogi...?

Shreya :: kyun kuch kaam hai kya...(still angry with him)

Vineet :: Haan woh Mahesh ke murder case ke liye puchtacch karne jana hai...

Shreya :: thikhai...chalo...

**...half an hour later...**

Shreya :: ek minute ye raasta toh Mahesh ke ghar tak nahi jata...

Vineet :: Haan toh hum waha nahi jarahae...plan change...

Shreya :: plan change...but kyun...?

Vineet :: tum bas chup chap mere saath chalo...

(after sometime at Juhu Beach)

Shreya :: hum yaha kyun aaye hai...( gadhi se utarte huae)

Vineet ne uska haath pakda aur usse ice-cream parlour ke waha le gaya...

Vineet :: bhaiya 2 chocolate ice-cream dena ...

Aur phir Shreya ko waha se thoda dooor le jakar usse ice-cream diya...but Shreya ne nahi liya...woh gusse se doosri taraf mudkae baithgayi...

Vineet :: ab...SORRY NA YAAR...tum jo bologi mein woh karunga but mujhse aisa gussa mat karo plzz...

Shreya :: mein jo bolungi tum wo karogae...?

Vineet :: Haan...Pukka...

Shreya ne muskurate huae usse ice-cream le li...

Shreya :: meri Do sharte hain manogae...

Vineet :: Haan...areee do kya tum jitnae bhi sharte rakhogi mein manunga...

Shreya :: Pehli...tum phir se aisi dagabaazi nahi karogae...jaisi kal kii...

Vineet :: sapnae mein bhi nahi karunga...(kaan pakadtae huae)

Shreya :: Doosri...tum kal mere ghar aake coffee piyogae aur Vidya se baat bhi nahi karogae...warna woh phir se hum dono ke beech mein aag lagadegi...

Vineet :: Done...

aur Shreya apni ice-cream khane lagi because she knew kee ab Vineet uska saath kabhi nahi chodega...aur Vineet happily usse ice-cream khate huae dekhraha tha...

Vineet :: waisae bura na maano toh ek baat puchun...

Shreya :: yahin na kee mein apnae feelings kisi ko batati kyun nahi hun...?

Vineet nodded...

Shreya ( Sighing ) :: mein pehle aise nahi thi...sabko mere feelings clear cut batadeti thi...phir...ek ladka thaa mere college mein jissne iss baat ka fayda uthaya...easily apna kaam nikalvakar waha se rafuuchakkar ho gaya...isiliyae apnae feelings chupati hun...

Vineet could just stare at her...he got up & pulled her into a tight hug...& kissed her on her forehead...

Vineet :: ek baat yaad rakhna...chahae kuch bhi ho jayae phiir se tere saath aisa kuch nahi honae doonga mein...I am your Protection...itna yaad rakhna...

Shreya just hugged him tightly in response...

* * *

**(hope u liked it...its a bit off track...but it just came into my mind & i wrote it...njoy)**


End file.
